


All The Stars In The Universe

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, BAMF Amy Pond, BAMF Rory Williams, Clara Is Remembered, Clara Is Still In Between One Heartbeat & The Next, Missy & Amy Are A Scary Combination, Missy - Queen Of Evil, Missy Is Still The Master So She's Still Wicked, Missy Isn't Coping Well, Missy Secretly Cares, Multi, NO HATE FOR RIVER!!!: It Just Makes More Sense For Her To Be Dead In This Story, Original Character (s) - Freeform, Rory & Amy Are The Best Babysitters Ever, Rory Is Afraid, Rory Is Awesome But Missy & Amy Scare Him, The Doctor & Missy Think Each Other Dead, The Eleventh Doctor That Appears Is A Past Version, post the doctor falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Post The Doctor Falls AU: Missy survives the Master's attempt on her life by a miracle, or in her case two unexpected miracles. Five years later she's back to traveling the universe, burning everything in her path. She is still The Mistress after all...





	1. The End & The Beginning

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The End & The Beginning 

 

Gasping for air, Missy fights back screams of pain as she is forced into an upright position.

Everything hurts. Everything hurts so badly.

Her back is in agony from where her younger self shot her with the laser screwdriver.

It hurts her to even breathe and a few tears slip down her cheeks due to all the pain coursing through her body.

She clutches her aching chest as she tries to get into a somewhat sitting position.

She should be dead. Why isn't she dead? 

She isn't regenerating either. She doesn't know what's happening to her.

All she knows is the pain. The pain and that she feels terribly sick.

Yet, to be fair, she'd been feeling sick for weeks. 

Even before they all landed on this godforsaken ship.

During the two weeks she’d spent on this farm, she’d chalked it up to just the bad feeling that she'd come face to face with her former self.

She was right. He had tried to kill her.

He should have succeeded. 

There is no possible way she should still be alive right now.

But, she is alive and that's one hell of a good thing.

Now all she has to do is find the Doctor. 

Find the Doctor and stand with him.

Thete & Koschei.

As it should be.

 

Staggering across the battlefield, Missy looks for the Doctor.

She doesn't know how long she was unconscious for. Perhaps the battle is over.

Perhaps he's already gone.

“Doctor?” Missy calls out softly, coughing as the smoke in the air fills her lungs and makes her want to throw up even more.

“Doctor!” Missy calls out again just as the smoke ahead of her clears.

She freezes. Both her hearts stopping in an instant at what she sees.

“No, no, no, no.” She murmurs as she pushes herself forwards, trying her hardest to move through the pain to get to the familiar figure lying on the ground, motionless.

“Doctor.” Missy whispers as she reaches his side, bending down beside him.

“Doctor.” She whimpers, stroking his hair with her fingers as tears fall from her eyes.

He's gone…

She feels it in both her now frozen hearts.

“Thete.” She continues to whimper as she holds the Doctor to her.

Her oldest friend in the universe…

The one and only person she has ever truly loved.

She sits there for what feels like an eternity, screaming and sobbing, swearing at the universe.

Begging it to bring him back to her. Her Thete…

But there’s no use in pleading with the universe for something impossible.

He's gone.

She tries to summon her regeneration energy in an attempt to bring him back but she can't.

She can't even summon the regeneration energy.

She holds him to her as she continues to sob and scream.

Missy lies him back down on the ground eventually.

She can't do anything to bring him back but she can punish the universe for taking him from her.

She can burn planets, destroy worlds, burn away all the stars.

Turn Gallifrey into a pile of ashes…

Because that's who she is.

Without the Doctor, she is no one.

She isn't Koschei.

She’ll never be Koschei again.

Only The Mistress will remain…

 

Sometime Later…

 

Sitting up with a gasp. The Doctor looks around at his surroundings.

He's in his Tardis. His home.

He somehow survived all that.

“I take it our travelling plans are on hold?” A somewhat familiar voice fills his ears.

“Doctor. Doctor, ohh god.” He hears another voice. One he thought he'd never hear again before almost being pushed back onto the floor by the force of a hug.

Again with the hugging.

He only returns it when he realise that it's Bill Potts who is in his arms.

His Bill Potts, not Cyberwoman Bill Potts.

He's definitely hallucinating.

Or in some sort of an afterlife? He hasn't expected there to be one he must admit.

“Bill.” He whispers as he holds her.

“I knew it. I knew you'd couldn't really be dead.” She replies.

“You're. You're you… Wait.” The Doctor pulls away from her.  
She looks like Bill and she certainly feels and sounds like Bill but there's something different.

“I know. I know I'm me again! Actually, long story. I'm not actually myself per say.” Bill trails off glancing to where Heather stands by the Tardis doors.

“Wait she's..” The Doctor starts, frowning so hard Bill wonders if his eyebrows will drop off.

“It's a long story.” Bill sighs, resting a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder as a smile crosses Heather’s face.

“And we have all the time in the world to tell it.”

 

Somewhere In The Universe: Five Years Later…

 

“Don't touch anything.” A five year old boy folds his arms in response to his sister reaching toward the control panel.

“But I want to touch it.” She whines.

“Mother will kill us.” The boy protests.

“We'd get praise for misbehaving.” The girl retorts, hissing in displeasure as some of her dark brown curls fall from the clips she’d secured them in.

“Ok, you may have a point, slight point but still. I choose life.” The boy points out.

“I'm just so bored.” The girl groans.

“Let's go wake up mother.” The boy suggests.

“I thought you said you choose life?” The girl frowns.

“It's our mother. She wakes us up all the time!” The boy reminds her.

“Good point.” The girl nods as the two five year olds run up a set of stairs and they keep going up until they reach the top floor where their mother’s room is.

Opening the door, they tiptoe in.

Already awake, muttering their names in Gallifreyan, Missy rolls over to face them.

“It's far too early for this. Come.” She beckons them over sleepily.

Grinning from ear to ear, the two five year olds race across the room, leaping into the enormous bed.  
“Now go to sleep and don't disturb me for at least another six hours. We’ll have fun then. I promise.” Missy vows as she wraps an arm around her two children, holding them both to her and closing her eyes again.

Universe domination can wait a few more hours.


	2. The Unexpected Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Missy's Tardis crashes, she finds herself in the most unexpected place meeting the most unexpected people...

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Unexpected Babysitters

 

“Can we go somewhere fun now?” Missy’s daughter whines.

“Don't worry, my dear. We are going somewhere to have fun, we might even take over another planet.” She cackles, patting her daughter's head as her son sighs.

“But we take over planets all the time. Do we even get anything out of it?” He asks in a way that reminds Missy of his father.

“You know that we do.” She retorts whilst saying her son’s name in Galifreyan. 

“Yeah, don't be boring. Taking over planets is amazing.” Missy’s daughter grins up at her mother.

“You’re just like your mother getting aren't you? Only five years old and eager to take over planets. Mummy is so proud.” She grins before kissing her on the top of the head.

“Now, do you want to choose the planet?”

 

Later…

 

Letting a five year old choose a planet to enslave is never happening again, Missy decides as she races along a corridor away from an army of Daleks.

Everything was going to plan.

They were going to enslave the planet and have some fun.

What they didn't know was that, said planet was receiving two invasions at the same time.

One by Missy the other by the Dalek army.

What's worse is that, Missy and brought her children out with her.

Wanting to show them the joys of taking over a planet.

Hoping to convince her son to love it as much as she and her daughter do.

“Mother…” Her son starts as she tugs them both along and down a corridor.

“It's okay, it's going to be alright.” She warns them both.

“We’re not scared. This is fun!” Her daughter smiles, causing Missy to laugh lightly.

“That's my girl.” She says quickly.

“Do you even remember where you parked the Tardis?” Her son questions.

“Of course I do, kid. Don't you worry about that. No!” She yells suddenly as a Dalek turns a corner, firing at the three, Missy moves immediately to shield her children.

This shouldn't be happening.

They shouldn't be under attack.

“Wait…” He daughter starts and in the second that Missy looks down at her, she has freed herself from her mother's grasp and is racing towards the Dalek, unclipping her broach as she does so.

Missy screeches her daughter's name in gallifreyan before racing after her, just as her daughter begins to puncture the Dalek repeatedly with the broach pin. 

Yet not fast enough and the Dalek sends out a shot that hits her in the arm.

Crying out from the pain. Missy’s daughter falls to the ground.

“No!” Missy shouts as she picks up the broach quickly, stabbing the Dalek repeatedly. Over and over again.

“Mum. Mum!!” Her son yells to try and snap her out of her rage.

“Mum, we have to go!” He protests, reaching towards his sister who cries softly in pain.

The sound of her children’s distress finally snaps Missy out of her frenzy.

The Dalek is dead. 

She can stop. She can… 

“Mum.” Small fingers wrap around her hand, causing her to look down at her son.

“Let's go.” He says quietly. 

“Yes.” Missy replies, reaching out towards her daughter who, eagerly goes into Missy’s arms.

“Never run off like that again, do you hear me?” Missy hisses at her.  
“I wanted to kill it.” Her daughter protests.

“I know and I am so proud with you for that, for your bravery but I will not lose you alright?” Missy scolds her firmly as she carries her back to her Tardis.

“I'm sorry, mummy.” She sighs.

“Seeing as you actually managed to stab the bloody thing. I'm not going to punish you.” Missy informs her as her son unlocks the door to the Tardis.

“Now sit there whilst I get us moving and sort out your arm.” Missy places her down in a large chair.

“Watch your sister.” She glances to her son before beginning to move the Tardis.

Yet just as she's gotten it into the sky, it is hit hard by something that is fired at it by the Dalek army.

“HOLD ON!” She yells to her children as the Tardis is flung uncontrollably across time and space…

 

Later…

 

A sharp pain in Missy’s head causes her to sit up immediately.

She'd been knocked out.

Probably by the force of the landing the Tardis had made.

“Kids…” Missy starts, looking around for them.

They're nowhere to be seen.

She yells out their names in Gallifreyan.

Screeches them even.

But they're nowhere to be seen.

Eventually, Missy’s eyes land on the open Tardis doors…

 

Meanwhile…

 

“What exactly are you hoping to accomplish?” The five year old boy sighs.

“Mum’s unconscious, we landed someplace that doesn't look scary. I love to explore!” His sister retorts.

“Yes but your arm…”

“It really hurts.” She agrees with a sniff, tears forming in her eyes from the pain.

“But I'm a Time Lady, I'll survive. I want to explore!” She cheers as they race down a street, past a couple of people.

Humans, they register.

“See, it's just a bunch of humans we’re fine to explore here!” 

“Just remember, if we’re talked to. Give he or she your human name. Not your gallifreyan one.” Her brother points out.

“We have human names?”

“Yes! Mum suggested it remember, can't you remember that. We were two!”

“Oh yeah.” She nods after a moment before skipping down the street.

“Watch where you're going!”

“I am!” She groans, yet when she turns back to her brother, she skips straight into the path of a strange man.

“Sorry.” He says quickly, looking down at the small girl he'd knocked into.

She can't be anymore than four or five. He concludes, glancing around for any adults.

“I told you to be careful.” The other five year old grows at her in such a way, that to the man, doesn't even make the kid sound like a five year old.

“I was! Now my shoulder’s hurting again.” She sighs and the man looks down at her again, only then seeing the alarming amount of blood covering her arm.

“Ohh my god. It's okay. Stay calm. I'm a nurse. It's alright.” He bends down to her.

“I know it's alright. It really hurts but I suppose getting shot does hurt, it's never happened before.” She tells him.

“Wait, you were shot?!” The nurse exclaims, looking between the two five year olds.

Instinctively just wanting to pull both of them into a protective embrace.

“Yeah, kinda my own fault.”

“Where are your parents?” The nurse asks again as he begins to assess the wound on the young girls arm.

“We should be getting back to mother.” The five year old boy points out.

“No, no. Stay here. I'm sure your mother will be here shortly.” He says to them kindly. 

“I think we’ll just go to her.” The boy retorts.

“I really think you should…”

“Rory, what in gods name are you doing?!” An angry voice that has an accent very much like their mother’s barks from the distance.

“Amy, there's a situation over here. I just ran into these kids…”

“Actually, my sister walked into him.” The small five year old corrects him.

“They're Scottish! Excellent!” Amy bends down to.

“Seriously, that's all you can think to say. She just told me she's been shot!” Rory exclaims.

“It's not that bad!” The girl protests.

“Tough girl aren't you. Seriously Rory, you'd never have survived in Scotland.” Amy smirks, before looking toward the two kids.

“Would you like to tell us your names?” She enquires.

“I'm…” The girl begins to say her Galifreyan name when her brother sighs.

“Human names, human names.” He growls in Galifreyan.

“I'm Malcolm and this is my sister Lorna.” He remembers his human name.

They’d been allowed to choose a name that they liked with books and films to use as their human identities.

He’d chosen his from a random TV show and his sister had chosen hers from a comic book.

“Good to meet you both. Now, what happened to you and where are you from?” She enquires.

“Um.” Lorna glances toward her brother for an explanation.

“We do a lot of traveling.” He shrugs.

“We used to do that to.” Rory sighs.

“But now we’re stuck here.”

“We’re never stuck in one place, we go everywhere! Any time, any place. We have so much fun.” Lorna explains happily.

“Any time, any place, huh?” Amy frowns at the girls choice of words.

“Yeah…”

“Shut up!” Malcolm growls.

“I wasn't gonna tell them.” She starts just as angry Galifreyan can be heard from behind them.

“And that's mother.” Malcolm groans.

“We’re dead.” Lorna sighs.

“Mother?” Rory repeats, looking up towards where an angry looking woman is approaching them.

She looks like Mary Poppins.

“So, your mother is Mary Poppins?” 

“Oh, Rory shut up.” Amy groans.

“Where have you been? How dare you run off like that!” Missy hisses at her children in Galifreyan without even acknowledging Amy and Rory.

“That doesn't sound like any language I've heard.” Rory grabs Amy’s arm.

“It's Galifreyan nano brain, now shut up!” Missy growls at him before continuing to angrily reprimand her children.

“Galifreyan…” Amy and Rory both say at the same time.

“You're from Gallifrey…” Amy whispers.

“Ohh my god.” Rory starts as Missy looks towards Amy with a sweet smile.

“A Scotswoman! Wonderful.” Missy smiles at them.

“Mum, how do they know about Gallifrey?” Malcolm whispers to her.

“That. Is a very good question.” Missy replies as she looks between Amy and Rory.

“We come in peace.” Is all Rory says.

“The Doctor.” Amy starts causing Missy to freeze.

“The Doctor?” Missy repeats after a moment.

“You know him. Oh god of course you know him, you're from Gallifrey, you're like him.”

“Another Time Lord?” Rory raises an eyebrow at Missy.

“Time Lady, thank you very much.” Missy corrects him sharply before turning back to Amy.

“Children, go back to the Tardis.” She commands.

“Oh mum, can't we stay? She's a cool human.” Lorna smiles up at Amy.

“Thanks, kid.” Amy smiles back.

“I won’t ask twice.” Missy warns them.

“Come on.” Malcolm grabs his sisters hand.

“They're okay, try not to kill them.” He looks towards his mother.

“Wait you're going to kill us!” Rory cries.

“You maybe. Her, no. She's Scottish, I'll let her live.” 

“I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.” Rory whispers.

“Go with your instinct Rory.” Amy squeezes his arm, watching as the two children walk away, but hide behind a wall so they can still listen in.

“I believe I may know who you both are, but I'd like to hear it from the both of you. Explain yourselves.” Missy requests.

“Well, we’re human and The Doctor is our oldest friend and our son in law. We got stranded in this time because of the Weeping Angels and we can't leave because no Tardis can get here for us. We’re stuck. Forever.” Amy replies briefly.

“The Doctor is your son in law?” Missy hisses.

“That's what she took from that?” Rory whispers.

“Seems so.” Amy replies.

“Ah River Song!” Missy says after a moment.

“Yes, yes that's our kid. Melody. You know her to!” Amy beams at her.

“Yes, yes, dear, I know River Song. We've met.” Missy responds, remembering various interactions with River Song.

“Can you get a message to her, please. From us. If it's possible. Or don't, Just please don't kill us. At least the Weeping Angels have a nice normal death planned for us.” Rory sighs.

“You said you're trapped here, yes?” Missy enquires.

“We did.” Rory continues.

“Well. My children appear to like you both, well you dear, anyway and you're also Scottish. So, if you'd like. I could give you a lift to wherever you want.” Missy offers, knowing full well that her children are both listening and wouldn't probably want her to kill Amy and Rory.

Not mention, they're the Doctor’s friends and in his memory…

“Just say yes before I regret my decision to offer this choice to you both.”

“But… Exactly how…”

“Well my Tardis crashed here and if the blast was that powerful to get us here then, if I've made some kind of hole in this part of time with it then we can leave through said hole. Come!” Missy claps her hands.

“We’re actually…”

“Just shut up and follow her Rory.” Amy growls at him as they both take off after Missy.

“They're coming with us? That's brilliant!” Lorna cheers as she nudges her brother as they watch their mother walk forth with Amy and Rory.

“They're a bit odd. I like them.”

“I like Amy.” Lorna retorts.

“Rory’s calmer and he's kind.” Malcolm points out.

“Who cares about kind.” Lorna snorts as Missy, Amy and Rory reach the Tardis, which had decided to disguise itself like a street lamp.

“Where's your Tardis then?” Rory enquires.

“Here.” Missy taps the light.

“Yeah, that's a lamppost. It is a lamppost right?” Rory looks to Amy.

“You're used to the Doctor’s Tardis. His chameleon circuit doesn't work. Mine does. Come!” Missy claps her hands, the doors to the Tardis opening.

The two children race past Amy and Rory to get inside first.

“We’re in a Tardis.” Amy clutches Rory’s arm happily.

“Not the Doctor’s Tardis though is is.” Rory points out.

“I don't care who's Tardis it is. We’re going to be free Rory. I cannot wait to see the look on the Doctor and Melody’s faces when they see us. Ohh, we’ll all be together again.” Amy cheers as she and Rory enter the Tardis.

Missy glances absentmindedly at a screen on her control panel.

The Doctor and River Song are dead after all.

Amy is not going to get the reunion she's hoping for. Missy thinks.

“Hey um, Mary Poppins…”

“I swear to god I will remove your eyeballs from their sockets if you call me Mary Poppins.” Missy snarls at Rory.

“Well, it's not like I actually know you're name.” He shrugs.

“I'm Missy. It's short for Mistress.” Missy replies.

“Kinky.” Amy smirks causing Missy to smile to.

Not that she'd admit this but, she actually kinda likes Amy Pond already.

She's the only one out of all the Doctor’s companions she hasn't had a desire to kill.

“Are they staying with us?” Malcolm chooses to ask Missy at that point.

“No, dear. I'm just going to drop them off back to wherever they say, then we’ll say goodbye to them.” Missy replies.

“Home will be good. Just present day Earth, my dad’s house if possible.” Rory requests.

“Actually, bit cheeky to ask but, I was hoping that you could just put us in front of Melody. River Song. I really need to see her.” Amy adds.

“Or even, see if we can find The Doctor!” Rory adds.

Which is when Missy knows she has to say something.

“Want any snacks?” Lorna enquires, holding up a bowl of crisps she'd just assembled.

“Thank you.” Rory smiles, accepting the food eagerly.

“So, is your husband or wife onboard. Is that another Time Lord or Lady?” Amy turns to Missy.

“No. Why would you ask that?” Missy frowns.

“Honestly, I don't know a great deal about Time Lord biology but I know my Melody was part Time Lord because she was conceived in the Tardis, so I don't know. I'm guessing, those two came from somewhere, or did you adopt?” Amy questions.

“Their father is dead. End of story.” Missy murmurs.

“I'm sorry.” Amy replies.

“Why are you sorry?” Missy snorts at her.

“Because I can imagine how you feel. I've watched Rory die and every time I didn't think I could go on without him, I got stuck here because I knew I couldn't live without him and if you loved their father as much as I love Rory then… I'm just sorry.” Amy admits.

“He was my best friend.” Missy speaks after a moment, ensuring that her children are being distracted by Rory before continuing, smiling slightly as she watches them play.

“Ever since he was a little girl we were friends. We went through the academy together. We fought and we argued. We hated each other, we loved each other. It was the two of us against the universe. We promised each other that we'd go to see every star in the universe but, we were two very different people. He wanted to be a self righteous hero all the time and I liked the dabble in the darkness. Always have always will and that put something between us but we'd always find each other. We'd go to the end of the universe for each other. Then we were the last of our kind…”

“Wait what? The last of your… Missy, this man, he isn't… He isn't…” Amy shakes her head.

“The Doctor? Truth or lies, dear pick one.” Missy glances at her.

“The Doctor isn't… He isn't dead. Right. I mean. He can't be. He…” Amy trails off, shaking slightly as she looks into Missy’s cold eyes.

“My condolences.” Missy murmurs as Amy begins to cry quietly.

“I know you meant something to him. Amelia.” Missy says Amy’s name after a moment.

“What? I did say I thought I knew who you were and when you mentioned River Song and that you were stranded in that place, I was certain. You see, when I escaped Gallifrey, all I knew was that The Doctor was alone again after something had happened to two of his friends. There's two of you and it isn't often that he travels with more than one. Now if I'd known what you'd been like I would've found a way to free you before. You're a much better puppy than Clara, my dear.” Missy smirks.

Amy being too wrapped up in sadness to even enquire who Clara is, or go full angry scot for Missy calling her a puppy.

“I can't believe it. I don't believe that he's dead. He can't be.” Amy sniffs.

“I held his body on the battlefield he was killed on.” Missy murmurs.

“He is dead.” She sighs after a moment.

“It's his own fault. Always too heroic. Self sacrificing moron. If he'd just have taken a page out of my book he'd be just fine and my children would have a father. I suppose in a way, it's good they don't know him. He'd make them just like him and I couldn't have that.” Missy smirks after a moment.

“They're his? They're The Doctor’s kids?” Amy freezes, his eyes widening to an alarming size.

“Yes. They couldn't be anyone else's.” Missy sighs.

“Ohh my god.” Amy whispers.

“I had a similar reaction when I found out about them. That and a few choice words.” She nudges Amy who smiles slightly, despite the tears that have fallen from her eyes.

“Wait. If they're yours and The Doctor’s. That means he cheated on her.” Amy says suddenly.

“What?” Missy frowns at her.

“The Doctor. If they're your kids and his then he cheated on my daughter. He and River were married. Unless they split up.” Amy shakes her head.

“Yes, they split up.” Missy replies and it's not even really a lie.  
Until death did they part. Missy muses.

“Take me to her, please. I really need to see her.” Amy sniffs.

“This journey will wreak my Tardis. Pinpoint accuracy will be impossible!” Missy lies.

“I understand.” Amy nods.

“Maybe we could all go on adventure.” Malcolm says in passing having just reappeared with Lorna and Rory, whom had bandaged up Lorna’s arm for her.

“It actually was just a bad graze. She'll be fine.” Rory informs Missy.

“You tended to her wounds?” Missy eyes him.

“I am a nurse.”

“He actually didn't do a bad job.” The five year old girl shrugs.

“He did a great job.” Malcolm corrects her causing Rory to beam and Missy to smirk slightly.

“What's wrong?” Rory frowns upon seeing the tears in Amy’s eyes.

Instinctively, he moves to her side.

“I'll tell you later.” Amy squeezes his arm as she shares a look with Missy.

Now that the children are back, she knows better than to explain to Rory what she's found out.

“Okay so…” Rory turns to Missy.

“Now. We leave this place.” Missy retorts.

“And go on an adventure.” Malcolm continues.

“Yes…”

“With Rory and Amy?” He requests.

“Umm.” Rory starts, not really knowing how to respond to that.

“One last adventure?” Amy looks toward him.

For The Doctor, she thinks to herself and possibly in the hopes that eventually she might be able to convince Missy to take them to River.

“If that's okay with Mary P…” Rory trails off as Missy glares at him.

“Please mum. They're funny!” Malcolm begs her.

“At least let Amy come!” Lorna adds.

Despite her wicked nature, Missy cannot say no to her children easily.

“One adventure.” She says sternly as she looks to Amy and Rory.

“I don't do pets.”

“Did she just call us…”

“Rory.” Amy sighs.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“You go girl.” Missy beams at Amy as she turns to the control panel.

“Now, this. This is not going to be a pleasant journey.” She warns them all.

“Didn't think it would be to be fair.” Rory sighs.

“Grab hold of something.” Missy warns them as she keys in some coordinates and pulls down a lever causing the Tardis to shake uncontrollably as it tries to break out of the time they're stuck in.

It takes a lot of yelling, swearing and Rory screaming about dying but after a good twelve hours they are free and traveling into time and space…

For one last adventure…

 

One Year Later…

 

“WE’RE GOING TO DIE!” Rory Williams screams as he comes hurtling through the Tardis doors, being dragged along by a now six year old Malcolm.

“Death is for other people.” Missy calls as she fires her disintegrator at the Cyberman that's chasing them.

It moves before Missy can hit it but is taken down with the assistance Amy Pond smashing it around the head with a metal pole that allows Missy to fire a more accurate shot.

“Nice one, kid.” Amy high fives Lorna who had given her the pole.

“Tardis!” Missy yells to them, running forward and grabbing them both by the hands and dragging them inside.

“This is why we shouldn't try to invade… I'm shutting up.” Rory holds up his hands as Missy and Amy glare at him.

“Let's get out of here.” Missy says as she, Amy, Rory, Malcolm and Lorna each begin to activate something on the Tardis control panel allowing the Tardis to begin traveling.

Taking them far away from the place where the Cyberman were.

The Tardis eventually comes to an abrupt stop, throwing all passengers to the ground and in a big heap on the floor.

“That was awesome!” Lorna cheers as she and Malcolm crawl to pull Amy, Rory and Missy into a big group hug.

How this came to be? Missy hasn't got the faintest idea but and this is not an admission or anything but, after a year, she somewhat tolerates her small and peculiar family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh god this is so bad... I mean. I just had an idea and here it is! I know it may be harder/impossible to get Amy and Rory out of New York but, i need them. I need to write a Missy & Amy team up because I swear they would love each other and Rory would be terrified. Thanks so much for reading I apologise again for this being horrific and bad but please comment and tell me what you think of the story!


End file.
